1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a motor control center, and particularly, to a motor control center in which a motor control center (MCC) unit is mounted on a partition plate.
2. Background of the Invention
A motor control center (MCC) is a system for safely protecting a load device related to a motor installed in various industrial facilities.
The motor control center has a function of distributing low voltage electricity supplied from a transformer to a motor, and monitoring and preventing flowing of an overcurrent.
The motor control center may receive a plurality of electric control devices (or MCC units) in a cabinet (e.g., an iron enclosure), and the MCC units may be detachably installed in the cabinet.
In the motor control center, a plurality of electric control device (or an MCC unit) may be received in a cabinet (e.g., an iron enclosure) and may be detachably installed in the cabinet.
The motor control center may have a bus (bus bar) for supplying electricity to the interior, and the MCC unit may be moved as a drawer so as to be connected to the bus.
As a related art of the present disclosure, Korean Patent Utility Model No. 20-1998-010870 may be referred to.